justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbra Streisand
(Classic) (Extreme) (TSDP) |effort= (Classic) (Extreme) (TSDP) |nogm= 4 (Classic) 3 (Extreme) 1 (Mashup) |nosm= |pc= Orange |gc= Magenta (Classic) Sea Green (Extreme) Pink (Beta) |lc= |mashup= On all devices (JD3) |alt= Extreme (On Wii and Xbox only with code) |pictos = 73 |perf = Julia Spiesser (Classic) Jeremy Paquet (Extreme) }} "Barbra Streisand" by Duck Sauce is featured on Just Dance 3 and The Smurfs Dance Party. Dancers Classic The dancer is a woman with the following features: *Black and curly hair with and orange brooch at the top of the head *An orange undershirt *A black vest *A tie with white and pink diagonal lines *A black shorts *Open-toed orange heels. * A belt and chain attached to the shorts Remake In her remake, her outfit is more realistic, the colors are the same but now they are shown in a lighter color scheme and slightly glow. Her tie now has purple stripes instead of magenta stripes. Her pants are shown in a slightly bluish color. Her face is less visible and she is now represented with a blue outline instead of a purple outline. Also, her hair is neater. Extreme The extreme dancer is a man with the following features: *Red hair *One of the few dancers in the Just Dance Series that has a mustache *Turquoise head band *Vest with purple, blue, and yellow stripes *Purple shorts *Green socks with a peach stripe *White and red shoes with purple laces Background Classic She is standing in a dark street with lots of cafes and shops. Lots of neon lights with text on it glow up too. Extreme It contains silhouettes of a beach with flamingos, colorful palm trees and stripes that glow. It has a very similar appearance to the background from Mr. Saxobeat. Gold Moves Classic Theere are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which appear consecutively. Gold Moves 1 nda 3 : 'Put your hands at your chin as if you're surprised. '''Gold Moves 2 nda 4: '''Put your right hand on the air while your left hand touches your left leg. Barbra Streisand GMs 1 & 3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Barbra Streisand GMs 2 & 4.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 BS GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game BS GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Extreme: There are 3 '''Gold Moves in the Extreme routine, all of which are the same: All: Point up once (right arm) and point left twice (left arm). barbrastreisandextremeallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup Only Gold Move: Put your hands at your chin as if you're surprised. (Barbra Streisand) Barbra Streisand GMs 1 & 3.png|Gold Move 1 Mashup Barbra Streisand has an unlockable mashup. Dancers (No Repeats) *''Barbra Streisand'' '(JD3) *Idealistic'' (JD2) *''Party Rock Anthem'' (JD3) *''Think'' (JD3) *''Venus'' (JD3) *''Pump Up The Volume'' (JD2) Appearances in Mashups Barbra Streisand ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''Beauty And A Beat (JD4) * Call Me Maybe (JD4) * C'mon (JD2014) * Disturbia (JD4) * Dynamite (JD3) * Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) * Follow The Leader (JD2014) * Ghostbusters (JD2014) * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) * Party Rock Anthem (JD3) * Prince Ali (JD2014) * Super Bass (JD4) * Where Have You Been (JD2014) Extreme * ''It's You'' (JD2014) * ''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' (JD4) * ''Maneater'' (JD4) * ''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' (JD4) Captions Both versions of Barbra Streisand ''appear in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her/his dance moves: Classic * Clap That Hand * Hips Lock * Just Say No * NYC * Side To Side * Slap It * Watch Out * Wind Up Pony Extreme * Free Style * Locking * No Straining * Techno Break * Techno Lock * Techno Slide * Techno Twitch Trivia * The Extreme background is similar to the background of ''Mr. Saxobeat. * The Extreme routine reuses a move from Rockafeller Skank in the part that doesn't give points. * The extreme dancer messes up the third GM by pointing left once and pointing right twice. * The dancer appears on the NTSC boxart. * In the NTSC cover she is displayed with high green-striped socks and has slightly longer hair and different colour scheme. **In the trailer she is also depicted with slightly longer hair. * The code for the Extreme version is in the buttons of the controller of the console and the order of how they're press. The pattern is '''up-up-down-down-left-right-left-right. ** This code is also known as the famous Konami Code, a code used in various Konami games as a way to get extra lives or extra content. It fits, as an Extreme version is extra content. ** According to Just Dance, the only way to get the code is to purchase any Kellogg's item at Wal-Mart; of course, this has been found to be unnecessary.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KY3C9efQJ-A (see description)''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CFmCsZcnX0 *The Extreme routine is an Xbox 360 and Wii exclusive. *This is the first song by Duck Sauce in the series; it is succeeded by ''It's You on Just Dance 2014. * In Prince Ali’s Mashup, a move was slowed down to fit the beat of the song. * This is the first song in the series to have been named after a real person (in this case, the singer Barbra Streisand). It is followed by Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). * The Extreme version is affected by a strange glitch: sometimes, the dancer doesn't appear and the score ball is smaller. Of course the song becomes unplayable and all you can do is just to press the A button to turn on the score ball's light. * A scene from the Classic routine is featured in the 2014 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records. * Wesley Enriquez designed a dress called City Chains for Animal Crossing: New Leaf, which takes inspiration from this song. * The song has been shortened by about 47 seconds from the beginning. * In the Just Dance Now remake, the background alley is made wider. Also, signs often flash by themselves rather then all together like in the original. * The Classic coach appears in the teaser for the song I'll House You by Don Diablo ft. Jungle Brothers, along with Wild and Just Dance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DS9kcomulw Gallery Barbrasquare.png|''Barbra Streisand'' Barbraextremegift.png|''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) Barbramashup.png|''Barbra Streisand'' (Mashup) Barbra Streisand.jpg|''Barbra Streisand'' (Remake) BarbraStreisandMenu.png|''Barbra Streisand'' on Just Dance 3 Barbrastreisand cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover download (30).jpg|Gameplay Streisandextremetrailer.png Backgeound.png|Extreme Background The Beta Version.jpg|Beta Version Barbra Dancer.png|Dancer barbrastreisandpictos.png|Pictograms JD3_Coach_BarbraStreisand_01.jpg barbrastreinsand jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mashup Background Screenshot 86.png|The Extreme dancer Beta-0.jpg Videos File:Duck Sauce - Barbra Streisand (Official Music Video) File:Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412155861 03:22 Barbra Streisand - Just Dance Now File:Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (Mash-up) - Duck Sauce - 5 Stars File:Smurfs Dance Party - Barbra Streisand References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Unlockables Category:2010's Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Code Required Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs that appear in music videos